


Flashes

by orphan_account



Series: Magic AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Karasuno Team, seperated into first, second and third years.





	

First Years.

 

Hinata Shouyo is sunshine. His magic is light and warm, power coming from deep within. Sometimes the others forget just how powerful the sun really is, but it’s easy to remember when his eyes shift to gold and the air turns heated. It’s easy to remember, when the magic pours out of him in waves and light spills from his hands. Hinata forgets too, how easily this power slips from his control and wreaks havoc. How hard it is to keep fire chained and leashed under his skin, to keep the light from blinding others. But steady hands will ruffle his hair, and Tanaka-senpai will laugh raucously. The air will cool and he will learn to make light without burning everything he touches. 

 

Kageyama Tobio is shadow. The darkness is often feared, but Kageyama has found friends in its depths. The shadows protect him, cool tendrils wrapping around his wrist to calm him down. His magic is heavy, thrumming along with his heartbeat. He’s already learned to keep his shadows close, his power hidden. There are people he doesn’t want to scare, people he wants to be trusted by. He wants to trust them too. He will learn to breathe, when others look at the claws of his shadow beasts and fear, when his anger makes them leap from the corners and reach, furious and snarling. He will learn to breathe, and calm. Bright laughter will bubble at his side and he will make a shadow whap the ball of sunshine on the head. His senpais will smile indulgently and send them off to practice. He will be okay.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi is ink. He leaves black fingerprints in the corners of all his books, mouths strange letters to himself and draws symbols on everything he owns. This is a power that hasn’t been seen for a while. Old, they call it, esoteric and incomprehensible. There’s power in the unknown however, and Yamaguchi is set on learning it all. Tsukki buys him notebooks, because he’s filled up all his own, walks with him to bookstores in hidden corners and slips on his headphones while Yamaguchi asks and draws and learns. His senpais marvel at the lines, curling and marvelous and the power that lurks behind them. He learns to offer them symbols and the smiles they give him as they accept fills him with untold happiness. 

 

Tsukishima Kei is whispers. Always whispers, everywhere whispers. It’s not just people he hears, nor is it only the living. They come to him in droves, murmuring stories and advice, asking for wisdom he does not have and power he does not wish to give. He knows which ones to listen to now, and which ones to drown away with impenetrable headphones, specially charmed, and his favourite sounds. His magic is slow, thrumming through him with every beat of his heart, switching up with different beats. He can hear more than some people see,  _ feel _ more but he doesn’t always understand. His senpais know when to speak louder, their sound has become comforting, familiar and protective. There’s a heat against his side, topped with fluffy hair and followed by high pitched squeaks and growling. He rolls his eyes and ignores Yamaguchi’s fond smirk. He folds his smile together and lets it settle in his heart.    

 

Yachi Hitoka is stars. She wasn’t always stars. At first, she thought she wasn’t anything, searching for a magic that called to her, a magic that was hers. The stars found her before she could find them, singing slow star songs into her heart while she slept and leaving glowing piles of stardust on her desk. She learned to look and and to listen. They sang the whole way home, the first time she got a pair of space themed hairclips and she laughed. The stars are kind, and powerful. The stars protect their own, and Yachi learns to protect her own too, no matter how scary it is. After all, she is a star. She hums as she leaves small starry hairclips as presents for her team, each in their signature color. She almost cries when she comes to practice the next day, and everyone smiles at her, stars in their hair and warmth in their eyes. All stars have homes, and Yachi has found her galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this!! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
